


Vegas

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: (kinda), Bandom - Freeform, Drunken Flirting, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, Recording, So Wrong It's Right, Songfic, Vegas, all time low - Freeform, writing an album
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack finds out the meaning behind the lyric's of one of All Time Low newest songs, Vegas, while recording the album 'So Wrong It's Right'.Aka the one where Jack questions Alex's lyrics and his sanity.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 8





	Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing this I forgot that SWIR was their first big album so this fic is based off the fact that there was a big tour run before this, so keep that in mind.

Today was the day Alex had sent the last lyrics to the band. They were recording their newest album in only a few days. Jack was always curious about Alex's lyrics, while he was pretty sure the rest of the guys only found out the lyrics when they heard Alex sing them for the first time.The reason for this curiousity was pure interest, Jack swore by that, whatever his bandmates or friends pestered him about. What he didn't swear by is the reality being his major crush on Alex and anything and everything he did. Most people were painfully aware of it, no matter how much in denial Jack was.

He scrolled through the lyrics, ending at the last song Alex sent them. The name was filed under 'Vegas'. Without even starting to read the lyrics, Jack tought back to the band's first and only (for now) time in Vegas. They had had such a fun day off there. Most of them don't remember about half of it. That definitely had something to do with alcohol and parties. They visited most of the spots in one day and ended at a few different parties during the night. Or maybe it was just one that seemed different throughout the night. After his little daydream, Jack started actually reading the lyrics at hand. He was curious what Alex had written about that day, or if it was even about their experience in Vegas at all. You never knew with Alex. The lyrics were fun, and Jack could definitely hear Alex sing them. He soon neared the end of the song, reading the lyrics to the outro.

_'I would've married you in Vegas_  
_Had you given me the chance to say, "I do"_  
_Couldn't make it anymore obvious, could you?_  
_Be anymore obvious'_

Jack frowned for a second at reading those lyrics, thinking back to the day in Vegas once more. Jack may have been drunk off his ass the entire day, but he remembered some things.

_"Hey, look, the famous chapel!" Someone of the crew yelled. Jack immediately giggled and fell down on one knee in front of Alex, who was walking next to him. "Oh, Alex! Will you marry me?" The drunken man exclaimed in a purposefully obnoxious voice. His drunken mind wasn't very aware of his obvious crush. He broke into laughter immediately and got up, shaking his head and smacking Alex on his back jokingly as the crew and their bandmates laughed about Jack's joke. He couldn't remember much more about Alex in that moment.  
_

Jack read the lyrics once more, and then again, and again. Who else had proposed to Alex that day? Did a girl do it at a party? Had Jack just forgotten? He must've. That's what he told himself when he was trying to catch some sleep that night as well.

\--

It was the first day of recording, and Jack hadn't been able to get Vegas out of his head. Or Alex for that matter. When they started recording, he was forced to ignore it for a while, acting normal with Alex and his bandmates. The recording was going well, the songs were all falling together perfectly. That was, of course, until Alex called out they were gonna record Vegas next. Jack thought about the memory once more, until Rian clapped in front of his face. "Jack! Guitar. Writing. Song. Now." Jack snapped out of it and got to writing with the others, going off of some of Alex's ideas. He couldn't stop his curiousity anymore when he heard Alex sing the outro. Jack stood by the exit of the booth when the recording ended, ready to give his friend a pat on the back.

"Well done once more!" Jack grinned and laughed, wrapping a casual arm around Alex's shoulders. Alex smiled, he was well aware of what he had just sung about. "Thanks dude." He said, thinking that was the end of the conversation. "So, how many people proposed to you that famous Las Vegas day?" He laughed to cover his curiousity. "Buncha chicks must've asked you while we were out, right?" He hopes that he's right and wrong at the same time. Alex met Jack's eyes with the question. He couldn't help but answer truthfully, but he wasn't about to make things obvious. "Actually, just one person did." He gives Jack a quick smile before moving out of Jack's hold and back to the rest of the band. Jack was left stunned. Was his memory a false memory, or did Alex just say something incredibly daring? It couldn't have been a false memory, it was so clear.

"Fuck." Jack sighed to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my first fic I've published here on AO3, if you liked it and want more of my old and new works to be posted here leave a comment or some kudos so I know! 🖤


End file.
